


Bandages Turn to Screams

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linktober 2020 [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Fluff, Gibdos, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Redeads - Freeform, Short, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Eight: ReDeadSometimes, there's more to a Gibdo than what meets the eye. Sometimes, that's not necessarily a good thing.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948612
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Bandages Turn to Screams

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

They had come across some Gibdos that were terrorising a small village. It became very apparent that their swords weren’t going to do much against this undead enemy, so the Links had to try and figure out a way to defeat them.

“What the _hell_ can even kill these things!?” Wind exclaimed just before they let out a blood curdling scream.

Warriors had already reached into his bag as Time yelled, “Gibdos are weak to fire!”

“Oh, so _that’s_ what these are,” Wind said, muttering.

Grabbing out his Fire Rod, Warriors swung it around, lighting the surrounding Gibdos on fire. Wild had grabbed his Fire Arrows and were shooting at the Gibdos before they could get close. Time swiped at them with his sword, and got close enough to see what was underneath the burning bandages.

The thing with Gibdos was that they were common among the different Hyrules, and they were all very similar in shape. A humanoid creature wrapped in bandages, sometimes dragging a weapon. It wouldn’t be until the bandages came off to see who’s Gibdos they were. Unluckily for them, they were Time’s. If they were Four’s, then it would simply reveal a Stalfos, which could be defeated easily—if they were anyone else’s then they would simply vanish.

But, no. They were Time’s. Specifically, not from Hyrule. The Gibdos of Termina had a habit of having their burned bandages to reveal—

“ReDeads!? Are you _kidding_ me?!” Legend grumbled.

The screams of the ReDeads paralysed the Links. Wild was able to shake it off and continued to shoot them with his Fire Arrows, which was extremely effective. This time, they knew what they were doing to fight the ReDeads, and there wasn’t that many of them. Using their fire weapons, the group managed to defeat the ReDeads and save the village.

“Okay,” Four said, sheathing his sword, “who’s ReDeads were they?”

“Mine,” Time said. He surveyed the darkening corpses.

“Your Gibdos turn into ReDeads!?”

Time shook his head. “Not normally. These are a certain type of Gibdo that’s not from Hyrule. That is concerning…”

“Great,” Legend sighed. “Not only do we have to worry about monsters from Hyrule, but also monsters _not_ from Hyrule.”

“Got any we should know about, Legend?” Time asked.

“Let’s see… Cukemen, Goponga Flowers, Podoboo, Pokeys, Kyandokyan…”

“It it’s any consolation,” Four said, “Gibdos turn into Stalfos in my time.”

Wind complained, “That’s not _that_ better, Four!”

“Better than ReDeads.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
